Middle Engine (Thomas and Friends)
"Middle Engine" is the 14th episode of Season 6 of Thomas and Friends. It first aired on October 4, 2002. Plot 'Arry and Bert enjoy making the engines middle engines by putting them in the middle of trains. This causes problems for Percy. James thinks that he can outsmart the diesels, but they prove him wrong. Why It Sucks # 'Arry and Bert play the "piggy in the middle" game throughout the episode by forcing Percy and James to be middle engines, in a way they are just tormenting the two for no reason. We get this is meant to be part of the steam engines VS. diesel engines rivalry, but this is in such a really stupid manner. # The most infamous part of the episode is when Percy is accidentally pushed onto the tipper's loading ramp by Henry, and of course, Sir Topham Hatt unfairly punishes Percy for it when it wasn't his fault, it was Henry's. If he were to punish somebody, then Henry would be the engine to get what he deserves in that episode, even though he didn't speak in this episode. This is really out of character for Sir Topham Hatt. # This episode has a really stupid concept of engines being in the middle whilst continuing it's work with two trains they have to take. That's just stupid. # Engines being wedged between two trains looks really dangerous and unsafe because in real life, this possibly goes against railway safety and regulations because engines should not be wedged between two trains whilst continuing it's own work at all costs. # We know James had teased Percy because he is the little piggy in the middle, but him getting this treatment in the end of the episode is really uncalled for. # Like all of the other episodes in Season 6 (minus "Jack Jumps In" and "A Friend in Need"), Alec Baldwin's narration is very bland, boring, and unenthusiastic in this episode. Big shock: '''Alec Baldwin was really terrible in Season 6. # '''Bad moral for kids: '''It's okay for bullies to pick on innocent people. # What should have happened is that Percy should have tricked 'Arry and Bert in the end, making them into a middle engine. Of course that won't make the episode any better, but it would have Percy win in the end. # In the US narration, the same singular recording of the line "coal cars" is used throughout the episode, which is very lazy and really noticeable. # 'Arry and Bert never get punished for their actions. # If you listen to how Alec Baldwin says "coal" in the American version of the episode, it's clearly true because they used the recording of "coal" whenever it was needed. Isn't that so noticeable? # '''Bad ending: James get tortured the rest of the episode, only for him to be the middle engine has his so called payback because he teased Percy for his actions. Teasing doesn't always mean getting what's coming to you. # Awful editing, and terrible writing. Plus, the production isn't any better, period. # In the beginning, we can tell if you look at the first shot with 'Arry and Bert, you can see James on the side in the widescreen version. They used a later shot from a later scene in the beginning. Was production really that poor in this episode? It is from where James talks with 'Arry and Bert. Redeeming Qualities # Alec Baldwin does a decent job at voicing 'Arry and Bert and the workmen in the US dub. # The UK narration is better since it is more enthusiastic. # It didn't cause the Classic Series to go downhill. # This episode is kind of better than any episode from Seasons 12-16. # There are good shots filmed in the episode. Reception This episode was not well received by many fans mainly because of Percy being unfairly punished by Sir Topham Hatt, James getting his undeserved treatment, and the concept of engines being crammed in the middle of two freight trains when continuing it's own work. This episode is often considered to be the worst episode of the classic era (seasons 1-7) and in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:PBS Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Live-Action Category:Episodes that need to be Banned